Undeniable Revelation
by GeminiScorp
Summary: So… Granger had a crush on him. What an interesting revelation. One he would no doubt be taking advantage of. AU rated for later chapters
1. Ahh Choo!

**Note: **I've revised this chapter to correct a few things that I thought should be. The content is a little different but the story line is the same. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.

oOo

**An Undeniable Revelation**

"AHH-CHOO!"

"Ms. Granger?" Professor Flitwick gave an exasperated squeak. "Would you care to visit Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione looked at him and tried to shake her head but the next round of sneezes had begun. She'd been sniffling and sneezing most of the day as the seventh-years took their mock N.E.W.Ts and the entire class was thoroughly irritated with her. The pressure of the coming exams was too much and no one, including the teachers, had any patience left.

"Yes please, Profes… ah… ah… ahh-choo! I'm sorry, Professor! I know I'm disrupting the cla… ahh-choo!"

"Go, Ms. Granger," said the diminutive teacher, happy she'd agreed and would be leaving before one of her classmates hexed her. "You may complete the written portion of the test as homework and take the practical when you're feeling better."

Embarrassed, Hermione rose quickly and collected her bulging bag from under the desk. She was halfway to the door when the sheer force of yet another sneezing attack knocked her to the floor. Her humiliation _obviously_ wasn't complete for the day. She looked up to find herself on her knees at the feet of Draco Malfoy, the one boy in all of Hogwarts she wished **not** to notice her.

Her bag slid to a stop at his feet; quills and books spilling everywhere. He kicked it away from him, sneered down at her and right in character he snarled quietly, "A sick Mudblood. You're bad enough healthy but ill..."

She gulped, her face going an even deeper shade of red, and shoved her things into her satchel. Luckily Harry jumped up to rescue her.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," he growled. "She feels bad enough without your insults. Come on, Hermione," he said, reaching for her hand to help her up. "Excuse me, Professor," he called, "may I escort her to the hospital wing? I'm not sure she'll make it on her own."

"Of course you may, Mr. Potter, but do hurry back to finish your test."

Harry grabbed her bag and guided her out the door.

Once they were in the corridor Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. "Sorry, Harry. I can't believe what a pest I've been today! Ah-choo!"

"Don't worry, you can't help being sick. But, if I were you, I wouldn't show up sneezing like this tomorrow. Who knows what they'll end up being cursing you with!" he said, gesturing back at the classroom door. "You might end up as a pink-polka-dotted Hippogriff or something."

"Ha, ha, funny!" she said with a huff. "Well, at least I'd be intimidating then. You know, if I have another one these stupid encounters with Malfoy I might just scream!"

"Yeah, Hermione, what exactly did he say to you? I couldn't hear him, but from the look on his face I know he was being a git." He stared at her and shook his head.

Malfoy was a difficult subject for the two of them and one Harry really wished to avoid. After weeks of odd behaviour she'd finally confessed to him that she had a crush on ferret boy. He'd gone into a rage, but eventually calmed down enough to just listen to her. Though, through most of their conversation all he had wanted to do was go strangle the Slytherin just for existing.

"Oh God, Harry, why?! Why do I like him so much? All I ever do is embarrass myself in front of him. Its like every time he's around I turn into a bumbling… ah-choo… idiot!"

"I really don't know, but I'd give a whole sack of galleons to wave my wand and have you forget about that bloody ferret."

"Hmm, me too," she sighed. "Harry, I know this is hard for you, but thanks again for keeping my secret. Especially from Ron. Can you imagine his reaction? At least you talked—okay, shouted at me—but you tried to understand. He'd hex me into next week, go after Malfoy, and then never speak to me again. You know if it wasn't for you I'd go nuts not having anyone to talk to about this… this stupid infatuation.

…AHHH-CHOO!"

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get that Pepper-up in you before you sneeze yourself to Hogsmeade!" They walked down the corridor, not noticing Draco lurking in the shadow of the Charms doorway.

oOo

Draco stood silently, watching two of his enemies; no, correction, two of his father's enemies walk away. When the professor had sent him to give Granger her book, he hadn't been thrilled, but it had turned into a surprisingly pleasant errand.

So…, Granger had a crush on him. What an interesting revelation. One, he would no doubt be taking advantage of.

Everything in his upbringing pointed to him hating her, but he didn't. Actually most of the time, he didn't know what to think about her. For seven years he'd been second in academics only to her and had heard nothing but taunts from his parents about being bested by the 'dirty Mudblood' friend of the prat, Harry Potter.

He had hated her for so long for just being Hermione Granger, but something in him had changed. It started last year with a begrudging appreciation of her intelligence but had somehow evolved into more. He truly appreciated her Gryffindor bravery, her steadfast loyalty to those she loved, and her never ending quest for knowledge that rivalled his own. She wasn't a beauty, but neither were any of the purebloods his parents insisted he court. Most pureblood families had been inbred to the point of being profoundly stupid or extremely ugly. The Malfoys had been one of the few families that had escaped that fate. Yes, he was too vain to settle for ugly and he didn't suffer idiots; Granger was in a class of her own, good looking enough and brilliant.

These growing feelings he had for her had been suppressed of course, as he'd never gotten the impression that she would ever return them. This wasn't going to be easy, but after hearing her confession, he wasn't going to pass up his chance. He knew any kind of relationship between the two of them would be seriously frowned upon by his family and peers, not to mention the indignant reaction from her friends.

His parents would throw a fit if they only knew what he was contemplating. He would have to be his most Slytherin self to keep his intentions secret and still get Granger to trust him.

Hmmm… what to do, what to do? With that question on his mind he sauntered back to the charms classroom, the book he'd been sent to return, forgotten in his hand.

oOo

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called over Hermione's newest fit of sneezes.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said louder as he walked toward the Mediwitch's office.

Before he could knock, the door opened and the sneering face of the Potions Professor leered down at him.

"What, Potter?" he barked.

"Wh… where's Madam Pomfrey?" Harry stammered at the man in front of him. "Hermione needs to see her."

"Ah-choo – Professor, I'm not feeling so well and I…," she tried meekly.

"That's obvious, Ms. Granger," he interrupted. "Please refrain from spraying your germs in my presence. I do not wish to contract whatever you have infected yourself with. If you must sneeze, be sure to cover nose and mouth completely and do not touch anything. I am sure you would not like to be the cause of an epidemic in this castle." He stared at her urging her to contradict him.

Hermione had more self-control and knew better than to oppose her Professor. Unfortunately, Harry didn't.

"Epidemic? How could you…," he began, but seeing the look of warning on his friend's face he quickly shut his mouth. "Where's Madam Pomfrey? What are you doing here?" he questioned instead, putting an accusatory emphasis on the word you.

"That is not your business, Mr. Potter. Do you have an ailment? No? Then I suggest you leave." Professor Snape turned his back to them and walked to the potions cupboard. "Immediately," he finished.

Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed, "Will you be okay?" She nodded and waved him toward the door.

"I don't hear footsteps, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher. And twenty for your impudence."

"Ah-choo, Ahh-choo, Ahhhh-choooo!" Hermione sneezed and pushed Harry toward the door before he could lose any more housepoints.

"Ms. Granger, do you enjoy torturing yourself?" Professor Snape asked, his voice low.

He quickly closed the distance between them, and hovered over her as he growled, "You do know that for cold potions to work properly you must ingest them as soon as you begin to feel ill, don't you? Or does the 'know-it-all' think that doesn't apply to her? Ah yes, I forgot, our Head Girl does not follow rules. She finds herself above them."

"Professor, it's not that bad. I'm sure I'll be fine as soon as I have a Pepper-up potion. I haven't been sick for that long. It's just that, well… I haven't had time to come to the hospital ward, with studying for the mock exams, and my duties and…" she rambled, his nearness making her nervous.

"Are you deaf, girl? Pepper-up will have no effect on your cold at this point. I know you have been sick for at least three days now. Maybe I should speak to Professor Dumbledore about having your Head Girl duties reduced. It seems your schedule is so hectic that you are unable to care for something as important as your health," he smirked at the offended expression on her face.

"You will just have to wait this out," he continued. "I suggest you retire to your room until this illness abates, Ms. Granger."

"Ah-choo! Professor isn't there anything that I could take? Wouldn't a Pepper-up at least help?' she begged, practically in tears. "There must be something else… I don't want to miss my tests tomorrow."

Before he was able to respond to her pleas the voice of the Deputy Headmistress interrupted.

"Severus… I trust Madame Pomfrey safely portkeyed home?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at the Potions Professor. Not missing the fact that he looked slightly nervous at being caught in bullying the Head Girl she asked, "What's wrong Ms. Granger?"

"She's completely ignor…"

"Severus… I was speaking to Hermione..."

"Professor McGonagall," she began in a rush. "I'm not well and I've been very busy with studying and my duties… Ah-choo… and I forgot that a Pepper-up doesn't work properly unless given at the first signs of a cold and Professor Snape was just reminding me and… and…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She didn't want to cause the Professor trouble, knowing that it would come back to haunt her.

"Severus, I'm sure you could brew the Algor Yao potion for her."

Turning toward her favourite student, she smiled and said, "Hermione dear, this potion has a much wider scope than the Pepper-up Potion and will surely take care of your complaints. Of course, it is more difficult to brew. But, I think, well within the range of our Potions master?"

Snape scowled at the two Gryffindors, knowing he was being baited. "Minerva, I don't have time to do any such thing. The Elecampane would have to be harvested at sunset and I would need to visit the apothecary in Hogsmeade for the ground, dried Allium Cepa. I refuse to make this potion, I don't have the time," he said petulantly.

"Well, I realize you're a busy man, but as a teacher I'm sure you realize the value of curing Ms. Granger. Not only for the rest of the student body, but for the teachers as well. We don't need more sick children, not with Poppy gone. It's bad enough we'll be treating them for anxiety for the next couple of days until the testing is over. I don't believe you want to spend more time in the hospital ward than necessary. Do you, Professor?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Mr. Malfoy can help you. He has detention with me this evening and I'd be happy to have him serve it with you. I believe he's competent enough to help you with the harvesting and the brewing. I really can see no reason for you **not** to brew it." McGonagall said in a tone that dared her colleague to say no.

Knowing he wouldn't win in a battle with Minerva, the Potions master gave a final sneer at Hermione and said, "Very well, I seem not to have a choice in the matter. Ms. Granger you will meet me in my office precisely at seven tomorrow morning to collect your potion. But, the next time you ignore your health, do not expect me to mollycoddle you like some of your other professors." With a curt nod at his colleague, he turned toward the door and quickly exited, his robes billowing behind him.

"That man sure knows how to make an exit," Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath as they watched him leave.

Hermione stifled a giggle, silently agreeing and said, "Thank you, Professor. If it's too much trouble for Professor Snape to brew, I can… Ah-choo… just wait the cold out. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Oh dear girl, it's no inconvenience. His blustering is all an act. You do realize that he has a certain persona he must maintain." She shook her head slightly and gave Hermione a wry smile. "Anyway, he wouldn't have agreed if he didn't want to. Now, I suggest you go and relax. Take a nice hot scented bubble bath, read a book and try to get some rest."

"Thank you Professor, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Hermione reached down to pick up her bag, only sub-consciously noticing it was lighter than usual, and left the hospital ward.

oOo

Algor – Latin for cold

Yao – Mandarin for cure

**AN:** This was inspired by the March Dirty Dozen challenge at Sycophant Hex, but I couldn't seem to keep it short enough for a one-shot!! Thank you so much to both my beta's Demos and lux.astraea. Without them I would never have posted. Thanks girls for the encouragement! To my 2 A's – thanks for putting up with me and reading this to many times to count! Love you! All mistakes are mine!


	2. Of Detentions and Daydreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter universe, the amazingly talented JK Rowling does.

**A/N:** There's been a sighting of lemons at the end of this chapter so if the thought makes your lips pucker please don't read! If you like lemonade as much as I do drop me a review and let me know if I need to add more sugar. No flames please but constructive crit is always welcome!

oOo

**An Undeniable Revelation **- Of Detentions and Daydreams

Draco walked into the empty transfiguration classroom early and sat down, putting his head in his hands. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet after the evening he'd had. The hour before dinner had been spent berating Crabbe and Goyle for getting him yet another detention. The teachers continually underestimated his two self-appointed bodyguards, and each time they managed to pull off a prank with an actual bit of magic he was the one blamed.

To make matters worse, Millicent had badgered him all through dinner trying to convince him to take Pansy back. He had broken things off a few months ago after growing tired of her possessive behaviour. At first it had been flattering the way she carried on, but he soon found it tedious having the same fights with her over and over again. After embarrassing him when she tried to hex a girl he'd been speaking to during dinner, he'd finally had enough and told her it was over.

Though after overhearing the conversation between Potter and Granger this afternoon he was grateful he was rid of the cow. Granger didn't seem the type to share. He remembered how she'd gone off the Weasel once he started snogging Lavender.

Draco had noticed Weasley wistfully staring at Hermione again, now that Lavendar had moved on. Well, he had just better keep away from his witch if he knew what was good for him.

_Shit… when did I start thinking of her as mine?_

"Mr. Malfoy." A sharp voice from the doorway broke into his thoughts. "Follow me."

Professor McGonagall marched down the corridor as she continued to talk to him loudly, "Hurry. Professor Snape is supervising your detention this evening and the two of you will need to leave shortly."

Jogging to catch up, Draco thought of questioning her but quickly changed his mind. Smirking to himself he assumed Snape would just dismiss him after the Deputy Headmistress left the dungeons.

"I'd advise you to wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Malfoy. Your Head of House won't be excusing you early tonight."

Amused by the look of annoyance that crossed his features she explained, "He has politely agreed to perform a certain task for me and needs assistance. Conveniently you had a detention this evening and I was able to offer your services." Pausing for effect, she continued, "I am sure your herbology skills will be an asset this evening."

Draco paled at this. If he was interpreting her comments correctly he'd be entering the forbidden forest this evening during his detention.

Giving a grunt of disgust, he turned to McGonagall and asked incredulously, "The forbidden forest, I have to go into the forbidden forest?"

"Oh yes, not only a visit to the forest but then hours over a caldron stirring. But I'm sure the Head Girl will appreciate your efforts."

Misinterpreting his confused expression for one of malice she warned him, "Do nothing to interfere, Mr. Mafoy or you will be serving detention with me for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts, exams or no exams. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," he said politely not wanting to provoke her.

The thought of foraging through the forest was almost bearable now that he knew it was for Hermione. He wondered what they could possible be brewing for her. It had to be something special; Snape always kept plenty of cold potions on hand, so this must be for something different.

Concerned, he turned to ask McGonagall but found her back to him as she opened the heavy oak doors of the potions classroom. Once inside she handed him over to his Godfather and took her leave.

oOo

_Transfiguration revision – _check

_Arithmancy project _– check

_Charms test _– check

_Potions essay_ – hmmm…

She seemed to have misplaced her potion textbook. She was sure she'd placed it in her bag that morning as she'd planned on spending the afternoon in the library finishing her homework. The book must have slipped out during her little incident in front of Malfoy. Ah, well, she'd just have to collect the book and finish tomorrow since she wasn't allowed to leave her room tonight. Luckily Potions wasn't for another two days.

Now that her homework was finished she was left with nothing to do. Professor McGonagall had already sent the house-elves with her dinner and she had taken a bath as soon as she had returned to her room. She wasn't really tired enough for sleep and she didn't want to go to the common room for fear of getting someone sick. She really needed to stay away from everyone until after she took the potion Professor McGonagall had cajoled Professor Snape into brewing for her.

It made her laugh imagining Malfoy brewing a potion for her. He'd loathe the fact that he was being forced to aid a Mudblood. She only hoped that he wouldn't try to sabotage it if he found out it was intended for her.

Sighing, she walked over to the bookcase and reached for her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts a History_ but stopped short.

Sitting alone on the bottom shelf of her bookcase was a brightly coloured box that contained her Yule gift from the Weasley twins.

She had only given it a cursory glance on Christmas morning before realizing they had given her an assortment of their more risqué WonderWitch products. Shoving the top back on, she had blushed furiously and placed a silent locking charm on the box that allowed only her access. Thank heavens the boys had left Ginny and her to open their presents alone. They would have demanded to see the contents of that box and she would have died of embarrassment.

She hadn't given their gift another thought since returning from break, but now she was curious to see what the twins were developing for their new line.

Slowly she lifted the ward and gazed into the box to see what it contained. Scanning the enclosed card she read,

_Hermione,_

_Seeing as how you've turned into such a sexy witch we thought you might appreciate some products from our new Weasley's WonderWitch X-Line. Some of the items are for you to use alone and some with the partner of your choice. If you need volunteers we'll be the first in line!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Gred and Forge._

_P.S. Since you're of age Mum can't hex us, but don't show her! We like our dangly bits right where they are!_

That note might have been a bit tongue-in-cheek but, well, at least the twins didn't see her as just a boring old bookworm. It felt nice to be seen as a woman, even if it was from the wrong man - umm… men.

Not trusting the twin's sense of humour she cautiously lifted the items out one by one to examine them.

_A love potion. _Ohh, maybe she should try this on Malfoy! She was sure the twins had Ron in mind but she had given up on him last year, a relationship with him would just be too complicated.

_An engorgement cream_. Hmm… were they trying to tell her something? She knew her chest wasn't that big but still… Or maybe, she giggled to herself, this was more for her to use **on** someone else.

_An assortment of edible undergarments._ What in the world? Who would actually use such things? Puzzled, she opened the package… it smelled wonderfully like strawberries; maybe there was something to this?

_Fur-lined Hand-Cuffs_ - charmed to replicate themselves if handcuffing more than one limb at a time. Hmm… the possibilities… again probably not what the twins had imagined.

Reaching into the box for what was left; she grabbed something squishy and pulled it out.

_Damn those two! _They had given her a rather large, realistic penis, which altered itself into a different length and girth as she held it in her hand.

Shocked she threw it down on her desk where it changed into an ordinary candle stick. Curious she picked it up and once again it transformed into a dildo. She repeated the action a few times and it continued to transfigure from a candlestick to a penis and back again retaining the altered shape and size. Shaking her head in awe at the twin's ingenuity, she wondered if they had spelled the dildos to become the best size and shape for each individual user. If those two didn't become rich from their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, then surely this new line would fill their vault with galleons!

She felt her face go hot as she remembered gushing about how wonderful their new products were after they had inquired during the spring holiday. No wonder they had spent the rest of the week making lewd comments and smiling suggestively at her. Oh God, she'd never be able to face them again.

Looking back into the box she pulled out the last item.

_A patented daydream charm_. Well, out of everything in the box this was one thing she'd actually use. The twins had given her one during a visit to their shop two years ago and she'd enjoyed it so much that she purchased a few by owl last summer. She had dreamt of pirates and knights and heroes. Using them had probably been out of character for her but it had been a nice break from always being the responsible, mature, third of the trio.

Not bothering to read the instructions, Hermione laid down on her bed, opened up the box, and slipped into a much racier daydream than she had expected.

o0o

_Donning Harry's invisibility cloak over her naked body, she slipped out into the moonlit corridor. Her nipples tightened as the cool night air caressed her flesh, the silky feel of the robe arousing her further._

_Exhilarated she glided through the castle toward the object of her affection knowing the price she would pay if she were to be caught out after curfew. How would the Potions master punish her for breaking curfew and traipsing naked through the castle covered only by an invisibility clock? _

_Before her imagination could come up with scenarios for naughty detentions she reached Draco's room. She pushed open the door, surprised at finding it unlocked, and walked into the most amazing sitting room. The walls were floor to ceiling book shelves. Normally she would have been enchanted by the sheer number of books but it was a different magic that was calling to her, and it was calling from the next room. _

_Still hidden by the invisibility cloak she entered his bed chamber and bit her lower lip. The sight of a bare-chested Draco Malfoy covered only by a thin-white sheet made her hunger to feel his flesh against her own. As she watched, he kicked the covers, exposing a long muscular leg and the barest hint of black silk, taut against his hip. _

_Inching closer Hermione snaked one hand from under the cloak and gently pulled the sheet away from his body. She watched as the fabric slid across his stomach exposing the hard expanse of his abdominal muscles. She bit back a groan as the sheet slid further, revealing the sight of black boxers stretched over Malfoy's semi-erect cock._

_Draco muttered, too quietly for her to hear and stretched. A hand reached down to rub hard over his silk covered groin as he slept on. A strangled moan came from Hermione as her she felt her core tighten in anticipation. He muttered again, louder this time… _

"_Hermione."_

_The cloak instantly became too warm for her as her skin heated and her knees went weak. Unclasping it carelessly, she let it fall to the floor and ran her hands down her body from breast to hip. _

_She shuddered when her fingers scrapped the soft slick curls covering her folds. Dipping a finger between her moist lips she rubbed her clitoris and pinched softly almost sending herself over the edge with the sensation._

_She lowered herself gently to the bed, pushing the sheet to the floor and softly growled at the sight of the half naked man in front of her. Slowly crawling to the middle of the bed, she straddled one of his tanned legs, and bent to lightly kiss the silky skin of his inner thigh; the soft blonde hair tickling her nose. She inhaled deeply enjoying the musky smell of the god laid out before her. _

_Nuzzling her nose against the black silk covering his balls she started kissing her way up his hardened shaft through the material. Draco moaned and raised his hips, straining for firmer contact than the feather light kisses she was applying. Hermione glanced up to see him awake, grey eyes full of shock and more importantly, desire. _

_Feeling powerful she moved up, cupping his length in her hand and began kissing his flat stomach. Draco moaned louder and she rewarded him with the firm swirl of her tongue over his hardened nipple. Using her left hand she firmly gripped his cock which earned her another hungry groan from the body beneath her. _

_Lifting up her leg she straddled his waist, settling her hot centre over his erection, grinding down harder when she felt the shock of cool silk against her. _

"_Draco, touch me," she whimpered, desperate to feel his hands on her body. _

_His eyes, dark with passion and lust, gazed up at her as he raised his hands to give her what she desired. Palming both breasts in his hands he gently squeezed knowing exactly how much pressure she needed. Raising his head he placed his mouth over a nipple and gently sucked. The sensation of his hot mouth made Hermione moan as she grabbed the back of his head with one hand, not allowing him to stop. _

"_Oh God, Draco, Yeeess," she cried as he teased and nipped at the nipple in his mouth. She ground herself against him, amazed at the way he moved, each thrust of his hips in perfect sync with her own._

"_Harder… yes, like that," she panted as he placed his hands on her hips and began to rock her faster against him._

_Hermione grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head up from her chest. Covering his mouth with her own, she bit his lower lip making him gasp and giving her tongue entrance to his mouth. She cried out, her moans lost against his mouth when he captured her tongue with his and gently sucked. _

_As they continued to kiss Hermione felt her body tense and the pleasant euphoric feeling start to take hold of her senses._

_When Draco reached between their bodies and applied pressure to her clit, gently pinching between caresses, she crumbled. _

"_Draco! Oh my…ohhh," she gasped her head falling to chest as she felt the last of her climax fade. _

oOo

Panting heavily and covered in sweat, Hermione found herself naked and trembling in the middle of her bed as the after shocks of her orgasm ran through her.

That was the **best bloody daydream** she had ever had!

Hmm…but would Malfoy be that hot in real life?

She should have realised that the daydream charm would be just as x-rated as the rest of her gifts. She was just grateful that no one had disturbed her.

Sighing, she got up to take a shower, wondering if she could owl the twins for another charm or two. It would be a great way to release tension after the N.E.W.T. exams and since she'd sadly never get to experience the real thing it might even help her to get over Malfoy.

Or more likely… just want him more.

oOo

**A/N: **Thanks to Lux for all your help! Please review! Constructive crit is welcome and of course so is just a 'good' or "ok", anything really. (I guess I'm begging, but I do so love hearing that ding that says I have mail)


End file.
